User blog:GEGI13/H I A T U S
Oh no! GEGI is taking another break, well its about that time, school's coming back and yesterday was a bloody mess. At first I didn't care for the drama because it didn't involve me but after you start thinking about it, it makes you angry, and don't like being angry cause it's nasty when I am. I start saying all types of things and hate on everything out of anger, it's not pretty. I will take a HUGE break and I hope it works in my favor, I was actually planning to take a break later this month for school but the drama was too much for me yesterday that I think it's better to take it now. (I think I took months off last fall but then I ended up deleting my previous account so like I hope this works). I thought about this for a while and I felt that for a year or so, there are times that I feel at peace but once drama kicks in I get pissed again. I don't like being pissed and I think it's time for a long break, usually I would take a week or probably a month off but I need a few months. Let the drama die down to 0 and let myself calm down and focus on other things. At the moment I'm planning to become a nurse so a 3.6 or higher GPA is needed so I have to buckle down and stop using the internet for a while (until I get into the nursing program, fingers crossed please), but if I don't I have a back up plan in place so wish me good luck in my studies. Becoming a nurse is extremely difficult because it's highly competitive and I'm having financial troubles (life sucks for transfer students). College is hard journey but it gives you a lot of success, I might not sound articulate in my posts but coming out of community college surpassing the prerequisite GPA of 3.68 with a 3.74 gives me a reputation that I want to uphold. College for me is my job and treat grades as if they were a raise mainly because to me college gives me a bright future that I wouldn't have gotten without my parent's sacrifices (they're from Somalia BTW). I know I'm using school as a "cop out" again but sometimes you need to step away to get some peace. After I feel sane again I will rejoin with a new account because I don't like the url "GEGI" anymore, I'm indecisive with urls, and I already have a username in mind, so I really hope I will remember this place and rejoin when I feel ready. I know the wiki is a mess but hopefully when I come back it won't be a mess, I know you guys can do it and make this place drama free so I'm hoping. Yall can message me on my tumblr which is @nomenni if you wanna chat! Wish me luck again (I need it). Category:Blog posts